bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God Loves Us Very Much
'''God Loves Us Very Much '''is a collection of four stories, all with the theme of how God loves us. It is over 90 minutes long and features 4 silly songs. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. As they can see, they've gathered the entire Veggie crew to help with today's show. Larry is happy he could bring Sonic the Hedgehog along once again. Peyton List was also there to help. Junior wonders what today's theme of the show is. Bob says that they're doing a show all about God's love for us. Jimmy thinks that every show has to relate to that somehow, but Bob explains that the show is solely focused on that theme. Bob reads the letter that they received from Megan of Toledo, Ohio. Megan just wants to know how much God truly loves her. Bob says that he's prepared a few classic stories to help Megan answer her question. Larry says to grab her popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for some classic VeggieTales stories that will help answer her question. After the stories, Archibald thinks that they were all fantastic. Sonic thanks Bob and Larry again for having him, for a third time. Peyton List is glad to be there too, especially after her first question to the show she's enjoyed appearing. Scooter then wonders if QWERTY has a verse for them today. In "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen", they learned that God loves us so much he'll give us the courage to stand up for your loved ones. In "Princess and the Popstar", they learned that God loves you no matter what your life is like. In "Josh and the Big Wall", they learned that God loves us and always knows the right way to do things, and that God's way is the best way. In "Abe and the Amazing Promise", they learned that God loves us and will always keep His promises to us. The Veggies sign off, and then Mr. Nezzer wonders how they managed to fit Peyton List on the countertop. Bob honestly has no idea. Stories Included EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen100.png|Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen MV5BMTMzNDQ5MTU5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDc5MTE1Nw@@. V1 .jpg|Princess and the Popstar Promisedland.png|Josh and the Big Wall Vt abe 4 s.jpg|Abe and the Amazing Promise Silly Songs Included maxresdefault (1).jpg|Kilts and Stilts 79FA694EB5FF865C76967ED914BBAE8B.jpg|Schoolhouse Polka LoveMyLips14.png|Love My Lips PizzaAngel10.png|Pizza Angel QWERTY's Verse "See what great love the Father has lavished on us, that we should be called children of God! And that is what we are! The reason the world does not know us is that it did not know him." -1 John 3:1 Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Tell Me Why * Lost Puppies * Haman's Song * The Battle Is Not Ours * Kilts and Stilts * That's Not Everything * Alone * Radio Sweetheart * Right Where I Belong * Schoolhouse Polka * Promised Land * The Lord Has Given * Keep Walking * Love My Lips * We Love It In Ur! * Pizza Angel * What We Have Learned Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Petunia Rhubarb * Laura Carrot * Madame Blueberry * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Scooter Carrot * The French Peas * Sonic the Hedgehog * Peyton List * Esther * Queen Vashti * Miss Achmetha * Percy Pea * Scallion #1 * Vanna Banana * Princess Poppyseed's Mom * Pepper * Scallion Drummer * Pea Cheerleaders * Goliath * Tom Grape * Sarah * Issac Trivia * Larry's line before the stories start is a reference to "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * The "Esther" edit comes from "Happy Together!" * Sonic mentions the other three times he's appeared on the countertop, which was in "LarryBoy and the Robo Invasion", "Veggie Forces", and "LarryBoy and the World Invasion" * Peyton List mentions her first question, which was in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Compilations